Spiralling to a Full Moon
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 10 Destiny Challenge by Wishing-Fire. Emotions were what made him human, but it took ten moments to define who he would become after that fated full moon. Isa centric.
1. His First Love

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Yup. Started on another _Wishing-Fire _challenge. :P He/She already posted five challenges and so far, this is my third one from him/her. LOL XD So this one is focused on pre-berserker Nobody, Isa. :) It always fascinated me how different Isa is from Saïx. All I can say is, major one-eighty personality twist. LOL Well also, since Saïx is my favorite Organization XIII member, I thought this would be a good place to start writing on Isa/Saïx. :P

Also, mentions of Somebody!Larxene here because I do have a thing for the crack triangle, Axel/Larxene/Saïx. XD Don't ask why; I just do! D: And since Larxene doesn't yet (or maybe never will) have an official non-Org XIII name, I'm referring to her Somebody as Arlene. :)  
>Other than that though, the focus is really on Isa, his relationships, and all that jazz.<p>

I hope you enjoy and I would greatly appreciate reviews! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: His First Love ::<strong>

"_As long as the Sun shines, one does not ask for the Moon."  
>~ Russian Proverb<em>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go home now? Girls aren't wanted," Lea snapped, shooing the girl away.<p>

Isa watched as the feisty blonde narrowed her green eyes at the redhead and crossed her arms. "Make me!"

Lea groaned and glanced over at his blue haired friend. "Isa! Do something about Arlene already!"

He blinked once slowly dragging his eyes to Arlene's face. She glared at him, dead set on standing her ground. Isa wasn't one to let people stomp all over his – or even Lea's – personal boundaries, but…

"She isn't really doing anything. Leave her be, Lea."

"What?"

"Ha! At least _someone _has a brain. Too bad, _Leanna!_" Arlene gloated, leaning over Lea in victory.

She and Lea started getting into another one of their heated arguments, but Isa decided to sit out. Girls had never crossed his mind before, but Arlene was a category all on her own. She blossomed from the meanest girl in the neighborhood to just a girl to just a crush and finally to Isa's first love. He would never admit that to anyone though; _especially_ his redheaded friend.

After all, it was obvious to Isa that Arlene only had eyes for Lea and no one else.


	2. His First Steps

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I really had to do this one this way. :D I _love _Lea and Isa's antics even though they only pulled this once during the course of the game. xD

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: His First Steps ::<strong>

"_We'll go back to the Moon by not learning anything new."  
>~ Burt Rutan<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, <em>yes!"<em> Lea excitedly repeated in a high pitched whisper.

Isa hissed at him, "Be quiet! Do you want to get caught already?"

The grin never left Lea's face. "I can't help it! I mean, we _finally _managed to get inside this fricken castle!"

He wouldn't outright say it, but Isa agreed wholeheartedly. It took months of planning, weeks of stalking the castle gates, and days to finally find the courage to go through with what Lea deemed "Operation: Infiltration." It was a stupid name, but it got to the point.

Besides Lea's excessive giddiness, Isa could feel the adrenaline of taking their first steps inside the castle grounds. The blue haired teen made sure to commit to memory the interior of the courtyard. But now that they succeeded in their feat…what was next?

"What now?" Isa questioningly turned to Lea.

The redhead grinned mischievously and pulled out a can of spray paint. "Now…we immortalize ourselves on those squeaky clean walls!"

Isa blanked out before slapping his forehead. "Lea…"

"Aw come _on_, Isa!" Lea whined, "Live a little!"

"Ahem," a voice loudly cleared their throat.

They weren't even there for five minutes when Dilan suddenly appeared out of nowhere.


	3. The Person He Hates

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I actually have an expanded one-shot in the making for this chapter. I heard once that Nomura said something about who gets gold eyes and how. Can't remember at the top of my head, but I do recall him saying it had something to do with "meeting" Xehanort. :P I dunno. LOL

In any case, thanks for reading so far! Please enjoy and R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>:: The Person He Hates ::<strong>

"_Ignorance is the night of the mind, a night without Moon or Star."  
>~ Confucius<em>

* * *

><p>There was something about that new guy residing in the castle that bothered Isa a lot.<p>

He was enigmatic, quiet…and oh so very creepy. It was like he fell out of the sky, but he was no angel. There was a hidden motive behind those amber eyes and it wasn't pleasant.

Isa met him, Xehanort, during one of the times he and Lea snuck into the castle. The blue haired teen wasn't sure if he was lucky or not to have the opportunity to converse with the guy. Xehanort was very intellectual, but Isa always felt uncomfortable whenever the snowy haired man brought up something that had to do with hearts. It was like…Xehanort was obsessed with it.

It sent a chill down Isa's spine just thinking about it.

Nonetheless, his teenage curiosity couldn't grasp the mystery surrounding Xehanort. Isa was obviously biting at bait that would lead to trouble, but it was just too tempting. His sudden curiosity of the man and his willfulness to tag along behind him unfortunately earned Isa a stupid nickname – lapdog – courtesy of that idiot castle guard, Braig.

Isa didn't know it yet, but he would one day grow to hate Xehanort for everything.


	4. Finding Himself

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **There had to be a reason why Saïx was so brutal with words right? LOL Ah well; he was always a sociopath. IMO. X3  
>Thank you for reading and reviewing so far! I would be grateful if people could review this chapter too? :3<p>

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Finding Himself ::<strong>

"_Language exerts hidden power, like the Moon on the tides."  
>~ Rita Mae Brown<em>

* * *

><p>Those insufferable interpersonal tests were stupid, meaningless, and shouldn't even exist.<p>

…At least Isa thought so. He didn't need a piece of paper with generalized results telling him what kind of person he was. Isa knew himself better than anyone. Heck, even _Lea_ knew exactly what kind of person Isa was and his mind was always running on tangents!

Isa sighed loudly, earning himself a poke from the redhead sitting beside him."What do you want, Lea?"

"How come you're so moody today?" Lea was unfazed by Isa's irritated tone. He yawned and leaned back in his chair. "Lighten up, Isa. No need to be a mood killer."

"Funny you should say that," Isa retorted coolly, filling in the bubbles of his test lamely, "You happen to be one too."

Lea contorted his face in confusion. "How so? I'm the life of the party!"

"You always act distracting whenever _I_ feel like studying and _you_ feel like partying. Therefore, you're a mood killer."

Lea opened his mouth, but a response never escaped him. Isa smirked in victory while the redhead muttered under his breath, "Fricken sociopath…"

_Sociopath…?_

That was one new thing Isa found out about himself.

Perhaps he was.


	5. Heartbreak for the First Time

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Already halfway there. XD LOL I'm having fun with this challenge even though it's very short. :3

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Experiencing Heartbreak for the First Time ::<strong>

"_You can be the Moon and still be jealous of the Stars."  
>~ Gary Allan<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey." Isa was surprised when Arlene walked up to him of her own accord. She never talked to him directly.<p>

"What is it?" he asked, inwardly feeling nervous.

Her reaction only heightened his apprehension when Arlene's cheeks suddenly colored a faint pink. The blonde slowly lost her facade when she continued, "Just…do me a favor okay?"

Isa remained as calm as possible. "That depends on what it is."

Arlene rolled her eyes before shoving a bag at his chest. She placed hands on her hips and looked away. "Tell that idiot not to leave his stuff at my place again or it gets dumped!"

_Idiot…? _Isa blinked. "Who? Lea?"

"No, your other best friend. Of course Lea! Who else?" Arlene glared, turning on her heel and leaving a very confused Isa alone.

Later that day, when Isa met up with Lea, he handed the redhead Arlene's package. Lea acted as if it wasn't anything special. "What the heck? She could've given this to me yesterday!"

Isa couldn't take it anymore. "Lea… How come Arlene had your stuff anyway?"

"Oh. Uh…" He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Arlene and I… We're kinda dating…"

Isa's heart quickly shattered to pieces.


	6. The Person He Can't Get Enough Of

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **The title actually had two parts, but I guess they meant the same thing? OTL Haha! Anyways, if it confuses anyone, I'd say this is like a few weeks or months since the last theme, depending on how you want to look at it. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: The Person He Can't Get Enough Of ::<strong>

"_The night walked down the sky with the Moon in her hand."  
>~ Frederic Lawrence Knowles<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Arlene threw her hands in the air. "That's it! We're <em>through!<em>"

Lea rolled his eyes. "Get it memorized, Arlene. You're _always _telling me that!"

The door violently swung open and Arlene shoved past Isa. The blue haired teen watched her leave, his eyes travelling to Lea before staring at the door Arlene slammed. Since Lea hadn't noticed him yet, Isa decided to chase after the blonde.

He found her sitting on the stone ledge solemnly and, without a word, Isa sat down beside her. They continued to gaze across the town square.

"…Your best friend's an idiot."

"I know."

"How can you stand him? He's obnoxious," she ranted.

Isa shrugged. "Maybe. But we both know we'd forgive Lea anyways."

Arlene snorted, "Oh really? Why?"

"He's that kind of guy. You can never get enough of him," Isa answered truthfully.

The blonde went quiet before leering over him. He fought to keep the blush off his face when she replied, "You shouldn't hang around Lea so much. I'd hate for you to catch his idiocy."

Arlene had it all wrong. _She _should be the person to avoid, not Lea. They hardly talked, but Isa could never get enough of _her._


	7. The Person Who Loves Him

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I love Lea and Isa; I really do. XD Hahaha! Too bad their Nobodies are so different… :P Three more to go after this! Gosh, these challenges are fun! :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: The Person Who Loves Him ::<strong>

"_Love is like the Moon. When it does not increase, it decreases."  
>~ Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p>He honestly didn't know why he was looking so hard. It was easier just to pick a random item off the shelf and be done with it, but no. If he did that, he would never hear the end of it.<p>

"_Why do you suck at buying gifts?" _or _"This was all you could find? Sheesh."_

Isa did _not_want to hear Lea's excessive whining on his choice of birthday presents. With a defeated sigh, the blue haired teen rounded the corner to another aisle of toys. What exactly would fit the whims of the childish, mischievous Lea?

It had to be a toy… It just had to be.

Suddenly Isa came upon a giant stack of frisbees in one corner. Lea already had a pair, but…

"They're like trading cards to him," Isa rationalized with a shrug. He grabbed a pair of frisbees with small indented spikes. It was better than nothing right?

Isa was expecting any kind of outburst when the redhead opened his gift, but even then, the blue haired teen wasn't expecting _that _kind of reaction from Lea.

"Dude!" Lea immediately tackled Isa to the floor in a crushing hug. He grinned. "I LOVE YOU MAN!"


	8. The Best Friend

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **And so begins Isa's downfall… Well, it's been happening little by little in the previous chapters, but this totally solidifies it. :P BEST FRIENDS SHOULDN'T FIGHT! …But it happens anyway. D: Damn…

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: The Best Friend ::<strong>

"_If the Sun and Moon should ever doubt, they'd immediately go out…"  
>~ William Blake<em>

* * *

><p>They were group partners in elementary school, best friends in middle school, and were already joined to the hip after entering their first year of high school together. Lea and Isa were an inseparable duo. They were close and they believed nothing was ever going to break their friendship apart.<p>

…Until that day…

"What's your problem?" Lea shoved Isa roughly. "Why are you so pissy nowadays?"

Isa frowned coldly. "I'm not the one with a problem, Lea. You _never _grow up."

The redhead growled before realization dawned on him. "Is this about Arlene? _Again? _What the—! Isa, what happened between _us_ is _our _problem! Not yours!"

"It's as much as my problem when she suddenly went _missing! _Have you forgotten about that?" Isa snapped with a narrow of his eyes. He was the first to turn away, muttering, "You didn't deserve her…"

"Oh, and you're any better? You couldn't even tell her you _liked_ her!" Lea retorted.

The atmosphere between them grew heavier.

"…Isa—"

"I hate you," Isa voiced without feeling. He shared a final look with Lea before slamming the door.

Lea was his best friend… But he was also the person Isa envied more than anyone.


	9. Losing It All

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **The Heartless Invasion… I'm kinda wishing they could show it in the game, but that would probably be depressing right? =/ Darn… Anyways, one more to go! Poor Lea and Isa! :(

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Losing It All ::<strong>

"_The Moon is brighter since the barn burned."  
>~ Matsuo Basho<em>

* * *

><p>No one understood where the chaos came from. Those…<em>things<em> simply attacked people left and right, ripping out hearts.

Isa rushed down the shortcut he'd always use to get to Lea's house. Luckily those black creatures have yet to find it. Lea needed to be alright. Isa's eyes burned at the thought of losing another person he cherished.

He was too late to save his mother, his father was caught in the middle of the massive attack, and Arlene…she was still missing ever since people started to disappear.

But not Lea… Isa wasn't going to lose it all!

"LEA!" he yelled after reaching his destination.

"Isa?" To his relief, Lea was hiding in the tree house they built. After entering the premises, Lea exclaimed, "Y-Your face!"

Blood dripped from Isa's newly formed scar. "Ambush…"

Suddenly those black creatures appeared, blocking off any chances of escaping.

"…Lea?"

"Yeah…?"

"Sorry…about before…" Isa looked down.

Lea mustered a grin despite the panic. He threw a shaky arm over Isa's shoulders for a slight hug. "You and me? Friends forever."

Isa lowered his head, tears falling to his lap, "Yeah… Forever."

It was on the night of a full moon that Lea and Isa disappeared…


	10. Succeeding

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) but these little fanfic drabbles. This Destiny Challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **And here's the finisher. Wow. _Three _challenges by Wishing-Fire done! :) Even though this chapter pretty much finalizes Isa's ending, I like it… How sad! D: -sigh- Oh well. I love Saïx too, so it's kinda like Isa still alive! :D …But then Sora's goes and kills him anyway. LOL  
>Well I had fun writing this challenge! X3 It may have been only ten chapters, but I loved every moment of writing them!<p>

I'd like to thank everyone who subscribed, favorited, read, and reviewed! Especially the reviewers! :D They may have been few, but I'm glad you guys took the time to review! Thanks to _beckster411, Rapis-Razuri, vienrider, Angelique Daemon, Bond of Flame08, IenzoShuggoChara, Fille des Reves, _and every other reviewer after this! You guys are awesome! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! X3 And of course, big thanks to _Wishing-Fire _for this awesome challenge. ;3

I present to you the final chapter in Isa's poor life… Enjoy! :D -shot-

* * *

><p><strong>:: Succeeding ::<strong>

"_Everyone is a Moon and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody."  
>~ Mark Twain<em>

* * *

><p>He aimlessly searched his barren surroundings, finding nothing. He had woken up cold…and alone.<p>

_Where…? What…happened?_

Something was off; different. He slowly reached for his chest. He was breathing…but he wasn't so much as alive.

_M-My…heart…_

There was no pulse; no beating. Empty…

He let out a scream, but even that was void of feeling. It was just a wail of nothingness.

A dark portal opened before him and out stepped a stranger in a black cloak. Its voice was cold and unfeeling. "Pitiful creature. You're will to live has granted you a gift."

A feral growl escaped his lips. It was animalistic.

The mysterious being removed his hood, revealing a familiar person. Cold, gold eyes…

…_Xeha…nort…_

"Xehanort" raised his hand, showcasing a familiar name. With a flick of his wrist, it rearranged itself after the insertion of the letter _x_. "Heed this now. You have been reborn. You are no longer a person…but a Nobody. From this day forth, you shall be known as…Saïx: Number VII of the Organization."

"…Sa…ïx…" his voice cracked. He had a name again. Memories of who he once was came flooding back.

Isa was no more.

It was Saïx who would succeed him now.


End file.
